


finally

by imposterhuman



Series: pride ficlets 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Military Homophobia, Soft Rhodey, Soft Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Rhodey had been waiting to marry Tony for twenty-one years, six months, and eleven days. He’d known he wanted to marry Tony since he was twenty-two years old, when Tony had pointed out an error in the New York Times daily crossword on an otherwise uneventful Sunday morning. Now, over two decades later, he finally could.With the repeal of Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell, Rhodey could finally take Tony as his husband in front of the whole world and not lose his job for it. He’d offered to a hundred times before, because Tony was far more important to him than his career with the Air Force, but Tony had shot him down with promises ofsoon.Well,soonwas finally now. Rhodey was practically giddy with excitement.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: pride ficlets 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788655
Comments: 11
Kudos: 273
Collections: IronHusbands





	finally

**Author's Note:**

> shhh pretend its 2011 when dadt was actually repealed (still cant believe homophobia was actually a law so uhhh literally fuck america but thats a separate point)
> 
> enjoy!!

Rhodey had been waiting to marry Tony for twenty-one years, six months, and eleven days. He’d known he wanted to marry Tony since he was twenty-two years old, when Tony had pointed out an error in the New York Times daily crossword on an otherwise uneventful Sunday morning. Now, over two decades later, he finally could.

With the repeal of Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell, Rhodey could finally take Tony as his husband in front of the whole world and not lose his job for it. He’d offered to a hundred times before, because Tony was far more important to him than his career with the Air Force, but Tony had shot him down with promises of  _ soon _ . 

Well,  _ soon  _ was finally  _ now _ . Rhodey was practically giddy with excitement. He and Tony weren’t wasting time with an elaborate ceremony; there would be time for that later. Right now, Rhodey wanted his name next to Tony’s on a marriage certificate, wanted to be able to introduce himself as James Stark-Rhodes, more than he wanted flowers and a fancy tux. 

Luckily, Tony was on the same page, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel as he drove like a maniac to City Hall. He’d suggested they take the suits, but Rhodey had thought that would be a bit much, so New York traffic it was. 

Rhodey was starting to wish they’d just taken the suits.

“How much longer?” he asked, fiddling with the ring box in his pocket. He’d had it for ten years, the velvet covering worn away with age, and Rhodey was bursting at the seams at the idea of finally getting to give the ring inside to Tony. 

“As long as it takes us to get in the building,” Tony replied, putting the car in park and opening his door. “Last one in is a rotten egg!”

Rhodey barked out a laugh, dashing out of the car and running after Tony like they were kids, and not full grown adults, and superheroes to boot. He caught up with Tony inside the building, where his partner was grinning like the cat who got the canary at beating Rhodey.

“You ready?” asked Rhodey, holding out his hand.

Tony took it. “I’ve been ready for twenty years,” he said, walking them towards the officiant’s desk. Luckily, there was no line; it must have been a slow day for weddings, or some universe-controlling being (Rhodey still hadn’t gotten a straight answer on whether or not all the other pantheons were a thing from Thor, or if it was only Norse gods and aliens running the show) was smiling down on them. 

“What are we waiting for, then?” Rhodey pulled the documents they needed out of his bag, presenting them to the officiant, who handed them a marriage certificate with a bored expression on his face. 

There was no need for vows, not really. Rhodey could fill books with the ways Tony showed and said his love, and he knew Tony could do the same. Repeating them for an audience was redundant when it was so apparent in their every move how in love they were. They orbited each other like planets, like stars. Rhodey hadn’t known it was possible to love one person so much, but here Tony was. 

Tony grinned at him. His hair was graying at the temples and the wrinkles around his eyes didn’t disappear when he stopped smiling. He was a far cry from the man Rhodey had fallen in love with decades ago, but when he looked at Rhodey like that, it was like they were back at MIT, whispering promises of forever under cheap dorm sheets. 

“I love you, James Stark,” said Tony, signing his name on the certificate.

Rhodey took the pen from him. “I love you, too, Tony Rhodes.”

“We should hyphenate,” Tony said, wrinkling his nose. His eyes were sparkling.

Rhodey laughed, overcome with love for this ridiculous man. “Whatever you want, husband.”

“Husband,” Tony grinned, leaning in for a kiss. “I like the sound of that.”

“Good,” Rhodey stroked Tony’s cheek softly. “Because you’re gonna be hearing it for the rest of our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :))
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
